Patients with compromised organ function are often treated by using an external artificial organ. For example, an external hemofiltration or dialysis system is typically used to remove waste products from the blood of a patient with compromised kidney function. Blood is removed from the patient, processed in the system, and returned to the patient. Typically, blood is removed through an extracorporeal circuit, generally consisting of tubing and a device to propel the blood. Many extracorporeal circuits have various processing devices disposed throughout the circuit.
Bioartificial organs provide additional benefits in an extracorporeal circuit by performing functions that promote proper homeostasis and that compensate for dysfunction of the natural organ. However, bioartificial organs, in-contact with a bodily fluid, often contain living cells that require precise control of temperature, pressure, and flow rate of the fluid in order to maintain their metabolic activity. Typical circuits do not provide optimal control over these important parameters. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved extracorporeal fluid circuits that provide optimal control over flow rate, temperature, and pressure within the circuit.